Liquid containers situated in an engine compartment, for example, such as a brake fluid container, are typically accessible hardly or not at all in the installed state, in order to be able to refill them with new liquid. For example, brake fluid containers are provided directly below the windshield, usually between the lower edge of the windshield and the battery situated in the engine compartment, so that the liquid container is not fillable in the installed state, since the windshield prevents an insertion of filling pliers to the cover opening of the liquid container.
At least one object is therefore to provide a configuration for fastening a liquid container in an engine compartment of a motor vehicle, which allows filling of the liquid container in an installed state. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.